User blog:Starrygrays/Mythical Academia (Collab)
Order: *Missette (Me) *Stormie *Create *K9 Part 1 Mythical Academia. Cressida Sawyer nervously fidgeted with her bags looking at the school that towered over her. Here, students with gifted powers would attend to train and to possibly teach at the school themselves someday. With hesitation, Cressi opened the doors of the school. As she walked inside, she could see the how much the school was alive with spirit and activity. A student with levitation powers levitated objects into the air, another seemed to vanish on sight, everyone had their own unique powers here. As far as Cressi knew, everyone knew their powers from when they were young. Whether they were born with it or earned it. Cressi was a later one, only discovering her unique time traveling powers this year. While she was nervous at first when she discovered she had them, she quickly embraced them and enrolled to go to this school. Cressi smiled and started walking to get the key to her dorm. She greeted the front desk, got her key and papers, and started to head off to find her dorm room. While going up the stairs, out of nowhere a bright beam of light hit Cressi in the face. Squinting her eyes, she fell backward and landed on top of her bags. "Ouch..." She groaned, her eyes still stinging from the light. A girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes quickly ran down the stairs. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I was trying to practice with my powers, and it must've hit the wrong angle, and-" The girl seemed to keep chattering on and on. Cressi rubbed her head and sat up. "Hey, it's fine. I shouldn't have looked directly into the light anyway." She joked. "I guess, again I'm really sorry! Here, let me help you." The blonde girl said, pulling Cressi up and picking up some of her bags. "Hm, so light powers huh?" Cressi asked as she picked up a few more bags. "Yep! My names Galaxy, and I've had them for as long as I could remember. You are?" Galaxy asked. "Oh, I'm Cressida, but you can call me Cressi." She introduced. "Cressi has a nice ring to it!" Galaxy said cheerfully. After they picked up all the bags, Galaxy was curious to know what Cressi's powers were. "So, I told you my powers, what are yours. Ooh, I bet they're something cool like flight powers, or storm powers, or even mind reading! Can you read my mind right now?" Galaxy asked, tilting her head at Cressi. Cressi laughed. "No, I can't. I have time travel powers, I recently discovered them this year." She said. Galaxy blinked before jumping in amazement. "I've never seen someone with time travel powers before! But wait, you only found them out this year? That's pretty late." Galaxy pondered. "Yea, I guess I was just one of those people who found out late in life. I was outside on my swing when suddenly I found myself in The Victorian era! I thought it was all a dream, but then I figured out I actually had powers." She explained. Galaxy nodded her head. "That's so cool! I bet if you wanted to sleep late, you could just make the time go back whenever you want!" She exclaimed. "Maybe. I haven't learned that yet." Cressi laughed. "Say, where's your dorm?" Galaxy asked. "Oh, I'm 44B on the third floor." She answered. Galaxy clasped her hands together. "It must be fate. I'm in that room too! We're totally gonna be the best of roomates ever!" She said excitedly. "Come on, let's get to our dorm." Galaxy said, pulling Cressi along with her millions of bags. It seemed Cressi had made a new friend already, but what other kinds of students would she encounter in this school? Part 2 Zander seemed distracted today. He kept staring at the girl a few desks behind him. He pale face turned pink as the girl looked up to the board. "Mr. Zander!" The science teacher jerked him back into position "Sorry to disturb you, but you have to pay attention, son" "Oh, I'm sorry!" Zander apologized and got back to taking notes. After class, he brushed himself off and went to talk to the new girl. Zander cleared his throat "Um...Hello. Are you new?" The girl turned her attention towards him "Yes. I am. Who are you?" "My name is-" Zander's voice cracked, then he cleared his throat again and spoke "My name is Zander, but my friends call me Zane" "Cool" The girl commented "My name is Cressida. But people call me Cressi. So...what kind of powers do you have?" "Snow Powers" Zane admitted, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. "But, I have a warm heart. If you need a tour, you can ask" Cressi smiled "Well, that's thoughtful thank you. I gotta go, but I'll think about that tour" As she left, Zane smiled goofily. He had a crush. Meanwhile, a girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes skated across the halls. She got many comments on her looks, but she ignored them like the plague. Just then, she was about to run into a girl with brown hair and eyes. She stopped just as she was in front of her. "I am soo sorry!" She said to the girl who was hiding her face behind a sketchbook. "I'm usually used to clear hallways" "That's ok" the other girl replied shyly "I'm Riley" The roller introduced herself "Air bender. What about you?" The shy one said her name but it was so quiet Riley couldn't hear her "Huh?" The shy one gulped and said in a bit of a louder voice "D-Destinee" "Nice to meet you, Destinee!" Riley smiled, and so did Destinee "What powers do you have?" "Um" Destinee replied "Nature manipulation" "Oh sweet!" Riley commented "Like, growning flowers and things? I think Mindelina has something similar to that" Destinee nodded. "Well, let me show you around" Riley insisted "You're gonna love this school!" Part 3 Tord's POV: People kept avoiding me, like my abilities were contagious. What are my abilities? Great question. See, I'm half human, half demon. I can turn into a demon at will. The abilities I gain from being a demon are phenomenal. I'm immune to Umar's hypnosis, that's one thing. And, obviously, I can fly. Although, demons are mute, and they can't comprehend feelings. I took a demon oath when I was little to only turn into a demon in dire circumstances. I viewed presentations as "dire". Yeah, that explains my personality a bit: Quiet, shy, awkward. I hate public speaking. As I talk to you, I bumped into a girl. Blonde hair and light blue eyes. My face turned as red as my hoodie. "Oops, sorry about that!" she says. "I'm Galaxy." she helped me up. "J-jeg er... um... T-Tord." I stuttered. Yeah, also I'm Norwegian. "What?" she asked. "I'm Tord." I repeated. "Nice meeting you!" she said, then skipped away. " Dumme meg, det er ikke slik å introdusere deg selv til jenter..." I muttered, then walked away. Well, that's my first chapter. Sorry it seemed more like rambling, but samme det. Anyways, ha det. Part 4 Quinn stared around as she cleaned the round lenses of her glasses. All of a sudden, a boy appeared, making Quinn scream and jump back as she dropped her glasses. “S-s-sorry!” He exclaimed, then disappeared again. Quinn picked up her glasses and looked at the right lense. “Cracked again. Second time this month.” Once again, the boy appeared and looked at her. “Hi... um, sorry about that.” “I-it’s fine. I’ll just get it fixed soon.” Quinn said, slipping her glasses into her backpack. “I’m Arlo.” He cleared his voice and adjusted his long, black jacket. “And you are?” Quinn stared up at him and paused. Why did he have to ask me, I have to keep talking now. “I’m Quinn.” “Nice to meet you. So, what kind of powers? Mine are invisibility.” “Huh, that explains why you kept... disappearing. I have shadow powers.” “Can you show me, please?” Arlo asked. “Um, I’d rather not... Maybe later.” Quinn responded. “Oh... Sorry for bothering you. I guess I’d better get going. Bye.” Arlo’s smile slowly went down. He turned invisible again while Quinn sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Part 5 "Miss Cressida Sawyer!" The headmistress banged her cane down on the ground harshly, catching the attention of everyone in Cressi's class. Cressi's cheeks flushed a bright red. It was only her second week attending, and she had already gotten in trouble. Headmistress Fiona was not someone to trouble with, all students knew that. Apparently not Cressi. "Rule 34 in the handbook. The handbook states no decorative items on a student's uniform. That includes those..." The headmistress paused and glanced down at Cressi's socks. She couldn't find her school assigned ones, so she opted for pink polka dotted ones. The headmistress sighed. "Those monstrosities you call socks. We have school uniform socks for a reason, you are expected to wear them." She said sharply. Cressi gulped, not liking the attention of having the whole class staring at her. She thought she heard a few snickers from a boy in the back. "I.. lost my other socks. These were the only other pair I had.." She mumbled. The headmistress shook her head and snapped her fingers. In ran her assistant Julia, who immediately came in with a box of socks and put a pair on Cressi's desk. "You are to change your socks and to not lose another pair again. If you do, there will be consequences. As a new student, you should be doing your best to follow the rules, young lady." The headmistress said, before walking out the door with Julia trudging on behind her. The class began laughing, and one boy, in particular, couldn't stop snorting. Galaxy looked at Cressi and frowned, it wasn't fair with what happened to her. Though she wasn't one to be snarky, Galaxy turned around to face a brown hair, brown eyed boy who kept laughing at Cressi. "Hey? Would it kill you to be quiet? It's not that funny with what happened to her." Galaxy said. The boy stopped laughing, and almost looked like he had a sudden burst of realization on his face. Galaxy turned back, to face Cressi and gave a small smile. Cressi had a look of relief on her face and mouthed 'Thank you' to Galaxy. After class, Galaxy and Cressi were standing outside in the hall. "I just can't believe the nerve of some people, especially that one boy!" Galaxy exclaimed. Cressi shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, you told him off. That's good, so maybe he won't-" Cressi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as her papers flew up in the air with someone speeding by. The person seemed to do a 360 and turned back around to run to Cressi and Galaxy. Upon the person's arrival, Galaxy recognized it was the boy who had laughed at Cressi. "Gosh, what do you have wind powers or something?" Cressi complained, picking up her papers on the ground and fixing her hair. The boy shook his head. "Lighting powers, they kind of give me the ability to run fast too." He explained. Galaxy crossed her arms. "So, why are you near us then?" She asked perplexed. The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, wanted to apologize. I get carried away with jokes and laughing sometimes, and I guess I took it to far today." He said. Galaxy glanced at Cressi. Cressi stood for a second, before sighing. "It's okay. It wasn't a big deal anyway, maybe just don't be laughing so much next time." Cressi chuckled. The boy smiled and put out a hand. "So if we're starting fresh, I'm Lance Yvette, crowned class clown of this school." Cressi shook his hand. "Cressi Sawyer crowned new kid of this school." She said. Lance turned to face Galaxy, who seemed to smile a bit. "I'm Galaxy, I guess crowned happy kid of the school?" She guessed. Lance laughed. "So what kind of powers do you guys have anyway?" He asked curiously. Galaxy did a demonstration of her light powers, bending an orb of light. "Light powers!" Galaxy answered. "Cool!" Lance grinned. He then turned to Cressi. "Um, time-traveling powers. But I don't know if I could show you them yet." Cressi shrugged. "Well maybe sometimes you could, that would be awesome." He exclaimed. The bell ringed, and Galaxy grabbed Cressi's hand. "Come on, we're gonna be late to study hall!" She said worriedly. Cressi was about to respond, but she groaned in pain and her eyes suddenly turned from green to a vibrant purple. "Cressi..?" Galaxy asked confused. Galaxy and Cressi seemed to be getting pulled into some sort of portal, and Galaxy couldn't let go of Cressi. "What the heck?" Lance said in awe. He quickly went to grab Cressi's hand to pull them out of the portal, but it didn't work. A flash of light was seen as the 3 disappeared. Galaxy and Lance screamed, closing their eyes until they heard silence. Galaxy peeked opened an eye and gasped in awe. Lance looked shocked. "Where did you take us..?" He asked confused. Cressi looked panicked but still answered. "Ancient Greece, 431 BC. The Peloponnesian Wars." She said worriedly. Part 6 Destinee walked to her next class, until the sight a boy with a long black jacket stopped her in her tracks. She blushed as the boy looked into her eyes and waved. She gulped as he went over to greet her. "Um, hi!" The boy introduced himself "I'm Arlo. You new here?" "Uh" Destinee replied "No...but I don't think we've met before. I'm, uh, Des-Destin-nee. Hi" "Oh, uh, nice to meet you!" Arlo waved shyly "What powers do you have? I have invisibility" He dissapeared and reappeared again. "Nature manipulation" Destinee answered "I can grown plants and talk to animals" "That's neat" Arlo smiled, then checked his watch "Oh, I gotta go! Bye!" Then he left. Destinee blushed again. She was starting to think she had a crush on him, and maybe she was right. Part 7 Tord's POV: I overheard one of Umar's conversations with Mindelina. He was planning on hypnotizing the entire school to do his bidding. "What about the demon boy?" Mindelina asked. "We'll have to find a different way to dispose of him. I panicked and lost control of my powers. I turned into a demon and ran to the headmistresses office. "Tord Larsen, why are you running? And, more importantly, where is your pass and WHY are you in demon form?" the headmistress asked me. I turned back into a human. "Umar... Mindelina... mind control... danger..." I was very out of breath. I coughed a bit, and looked at the headmistress, hoping she'd believe me. Part 8 As Arlo walked down the hall, he started to recall who he had met. “Let’s see... Quinn, some other kids, and... Destinee...” His face turned red and his heart started to thump harshly. Just then, he saw Quinn walking down the hall. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention. “What do you want?” Quinn asked. “I need your help.” She arched an eyebrow. “For?” “Okay, you’re my friend now-“ “Wait, what?” “Just listen.” Quinn shrugged. “Okay fine, we can be friends.” “So, say you like someone-“ “Sorry buddy, can’t help you with that one. I don’t worry about relationships.” Arlo sighed. “Alright then. I’ll just have to figure this out myself.” “Bye.” Quinn waved, then walked off. “Bye...” he turned invisible and started off towards us classroom. Part 9 "The Pelopo what?!" Lance asked confused. Cressi knew history better than anyone. She also knew that the time during the Peloponnesian Wars took place is not the time someone would want to travel to. Looking up at a familiar flag, she gulped seeing they were in more of the most ruthless territories. Spartan territory. Galaxy looked around both amazed and confused, but Lance seemed to be panicking. "Okay, um, can you send us back?" He asked nervously. Galaxy looked forward and pointed her finger at something. "Hey, who's that guy?" She asked. Cressi looked up at widened her eyes seeing a tall man dressed in Spartan armor. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember right off the bat who he was. The Spartan man has taken notice of the three teenagers and started walking towards them. "Hey! Who are you?" He yelled. It didn't seem to be a friendly yell. Lance shook Cressi. "Can you um, get us out of here?! That crazy guy is coming towards us!" He said. Cressi grabbed hold of Lance and Galaxy and focused on getting back to the school. "Hey!" The guy yelled again, nearing closer. Galaxy and Lance were both yelling for Cressi to hurry, and at the last second, Cressi managed to transport them back to the school. They ended up in one of the hallways and landed piled on one another. After getting themselves up and standing, Lance just looked bewildered. "What-how-what just happened?!" He said. "I-I don't know. I've never done that before." Cressi said confused. Galaxy looked at the clock, seeing they had only been gone for a period and sighed in relief. "We'll discuss this later, we need to get to class." She told Cressi and Lance. Cressi snapped out of her train of thought and nodded her head. "I'll see you guys later, I guess," Lance said, before waving and turning around to walk to class. Cressi swore she heard him still mumbling in disbelief. "Come on, we gotta go to class." Galaxy said, nearly dragging Cressi along. The whole time walking to class, Cressi could only think about how she didn't understand why they mysteriously transported to the past without her controlling her powers. Just another thing for Cressi to pile on top of her list... Part 10 Galaxy was skipping through the halls when she had the feeling someone was following her. When she stopped to see who it was, it was just a boy with light brown hair. "Hai, Tord!" Galaxy waved at him "Uh, h-hey, Galaxy!" He blushed, then remembered why he was following her "I have some news for you" "News?! Yaysies!" Galaxy jumped up and down "I love news! What is it?" "I overheard Umar and he was going to control the whole school!" Tord explained "With a remote?" Galaxy cocked her head "No" Tord corrected "With his powers. He has the power to control minds! He might control minds against his enemies!" "Oh, that's not good" Galaxy commented "I don't want to be mind controlled!" "Then we better hurry" Tord grabbed Galaxy's hand, but pulled it away and blushed in astonishment "Uh, let's go warn people about his plan" Part 11 Tord's POV: I filled in everyone on Umar's plan. "Tord, why are you so concerned? It's not like he can mind control you." someone said. "He has other plans for... Individuals like me." I responded. "Look, I know, you wouldn't trust a demon, but the safety of you and others depends on your trust in me." I said. Cressida soon agreed to help me and Galaxy try to take down Umar. Part 12 “So, you’re saying there’s a guy who’s gonna control this whole school with his mind?” Quinn asked. “Yeah!” Tord exclaimed. Quinn rolled her eyes. “Is that really possible? The whole school?” “Just listen to him, Quinn.” Alright elbowed her in her side. “He’s most likely correct.” “Fine. I’ll listen to you. I hope this isn’t just some trick or something.” “It’s not. I promise.” Part 13 "My powers are going absurd, the headmistress hates me, and know we have to worry about Umar taking control of the school." Cressi got a light push on the shoulder from Galaxy. "Hey, don't worry about it so much. We'll figure out how to fix everything." She reassured. Cressi nodded her head. "I hope so. But, our biggest issue right now is stopping Umar. Um, how are we going to do that again?" Cressi asked nervously. Galaxy shrugged her shoulders. "I.. think Tord has something in mind. But for now, we need to warn everyone we can." She said. Cressi looked and saw a few groups of students up ahead. "Might as well go tell all of them." She suggested. Galaxy agreed, and they both made their way to warn the students. TBC Category:Blog posts